Illusions.
by MistressDreamz
Summary: The pilots meet a strange girl.
1. Mistress Of Illusions.

Heero: "This fic is hard to describe so just enjoy it!"

Duo: "Yep!"

"You have a mission!" Some says to the young person standing before him.

"Mission acknowledged!" Says the figure in a voice without emotions. 

"You are dismissed soldier." The man says and the figure salutes and walks off to get ready for the mission. 

***

The person heads for her room to get ready for the mission. She was to look like Commander Noin and get some information. As she got ready she mentally went over her mothers rules.

*1* NEVER KILL UNTIL YOU HAVE TO.

*2* NEVER ACCEPT A PUNISHMENT.

*3* ALWAYS BECAREFUL.

She finished with everything and looked in the mirror. Everything was perfect she looked exactly like Commander Noin. She took her leave and made her way to where she was supposed to get information. She walked in and proceeded to the designated area.

"Noin I thought you left?" Duo asked puzzled and the girl ignored him.

"I forgot something and came back…" Noin started to say from across the room and stopped when the girl turned around and pulled a gun.

"Mission failed." The girl said into the microphone on her collar and looked at Duo and Noin and the rest of the pilots standing in the doorway with guns drawn. She looked around and saw no chance to escape so she threw her gun down turned her back to them and put her hands behind her back and stood there. 

Noin approached the person that looked like her and grabbed her wrists. The girl didn't struggle or say anything so Noin bond her wrists.

"Turn around." Noin ordered. Forgetting were she was she turned around and tried to salute But her wrists were tied she remembered where she was she looked to the ground quickly.

"Look at me!" Noin ordered and the girl's head snapped up and she stared at Noin not letting anything show in her eyes. Noin almost stepped back but instead ordered: "What are you called?"

"The Mistress Of Illusion." The girl said flatly in her own emotionless voice.

"What is your real name?" Noin ordered.

*Flash back*

*4* DON'T GIVE YOUR TRUE NAME UNTIL YOU KNOW YOU CAN TRUST THE PERSON THAT ASKED.

*End flash back*

"I only tell people who I trust my real name." The girl stated without emotion.

"For failed mission punishment is death!" The voice came from a speaker that was hooked to the microphone. Noin's eyes widened.

"Punishment dismissed. Mission terminated! Job Ended." The girl said flatly into the microphone.

"NO!" The voice said and Duo grabbed the speaker and microphone and destroyed them.

"Have you taken orders your whole life or do you have a life of your own?" Noin asked.

"I have a life of my own! I just haven't been able to live it." The girl said flatly and added: "Camiya May!"

"What?" Noin asked puzzled.

"You asked my name so I told you it." The girl said flatly.

"If I were to let you go what would you do?" Noin asked.

"Live my life!" The girl said flatly.

"Well after someone interrogates you. You might get to go free." Noin said and untied her. Duo and the other pilots held their guns on her and she just stood looking straight ahead with hand clasped behind her back.

"Noin are you sure it's a good idea to untie her?" Duo asked.

"If she trusts me I will trust her." Noin said and with the girl walking beside her they left the room.

"You caught the intruder?" Zech's asked and then added: "How do I no which one is real?"

"You should be able to tell!" The girl said mimicking his voice. His eyes opened wide and he looked at Noin.

"Zechs I would like you to meet the Mistress Of illusion!" Noin said laughing.

"So this is the one that has been getting information for the rebels." Zechs stated.

"Not no more!" The girl said in her flat voice.

"Why should I trust you?" Zechs asked.

"Its true! She basically told them she quit." Noin said then asked the girl: "If they know what your name is and what you really look like you could be in danger."

"They no nothing about me. No one knows what I really look like and you and them only know my true name." The girl stated flatly.

"It looks like she knows what she is doing. You probably didn't give us your true name." Heero said in a flat voice. The girl reached into her pocket and everyone held his or her guns to her head and she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Noin.

"She told the truth." Noin stated and handed the paper back to the girl.

"Hand over any other weapons you have." Heero ordered her she snapped to attention and took off the coat she wore and tossed it on the ground. She had a short sword strapped to her back and when she undid the straps Wufei caught the sword before it hit the ground. She then took the gun that hung form a chain around her neck and handed it to Heero.

Then she took two knives that were strapped to each wrist and also handed them to him and said: "That is all I have two guns, one sword, and two knives." Heero nodded and stepped away from her.

"How many people have you killed and why?" Duo asked curiously. 

"One. Because he tried to kill a child that saw us on a mission." The girl said coldly. They started walking again and reached a room that only the girl and Noin went into.

"Tell me everything you know about who you worked for." Noin ordered. The girl told her what she wanted to know. 

"Could you please take off that disguise? I can't tell which is which." Zechs said as he came in.

The girl complied by taking off the face putty and the wig. She looked like a common girl now.

"Is this what you really look like?" Noin asked.

"No this is what everyone else sees! I told you no one knows what I truly look like." The girl stated flatly.

"May we see what you look like?" Noin asked and the girl looked down and took some more face putty of and another wig to revel long black hair but she did not look up so they could see her face.

"Look up!" Noin ordered and for the first time in her life the girl did not do as she was told instead she just took out the colored contacts and set them on the table. Heero came in and forced her head up and Noin gasped and stepped back.

The girls face was pale and had a two-inch long scar on her right cheek and gray eyes that were filled with pain and sadness. The girl said: "This is why I hide my looks! Everyone acts the same way when they see." Her voice was filled with sadness.

"It just took me by surprise I am sorry!" Noin said truthfully. Once again the girl hid her emotions.

"May I leave?" She asked in a flat voice wondering if they would go back on their word.

"Where will you go?" Noin asked remembering her promises.

"Home!" The girl stated in a flat voice.

"Where do you live?" Noin asked.

"At this address." The girl said and pulled out a piece of paper and showed Noin.

"You may go! But one last thing if we need you will you work for us?" Noin asked.

"Yes!" Was all the girl said and they let her walk out. She came back in and asked: "May please have my sword back it means a lot to me?" Noin nodded and Wufei handed her the sword and she left.

"What makes you think she will come back?" Zechs asked.

"She's a soldier! She will do as ordered." Noin stated sadly.

***

Camiya got to her little house and went in there was a thin coat of dust on everything so she began to clean it up. She couldn't remember the last time she was here. She sat down at the videophone and called the school.

"What may I do for you?" The principal asked.

"Is there a way I can enroll in your school?" Camiya asked.

"Do you have a fax machine? And I will fax the form to you and you can fill it out and fax it back." The principal said and Camiya filled out the form and fax it back to him.

"You will start next Monday." The principal said then added: "You will need to get a computer and books." He then ended the conversation. On Sunday she received her school uniform. She looked at it with distaste. Monday came and she put on the uniform and gathered her things and walked to school.

"We are always glad to have new students. This is Dorothy and she will show you around and introduce you to people." The principal stated and Camiya looked at the girl named Dorothy.

Dorothy was shocked when she saw the scar but she didn't say anything. She introduced the girl around and showed her where everything was and stopped at a locker and said: "This will be your locker class will start in ten minutes." Then Dorothy left Camiya put a lock on her locker and put something's into it and went to class.

"Class we have a new student. This is Camiya May." The teacher said and showed Camiya her seat that was next to Duo and the teacher said: " You need to install this on your computer so we will know you won't cheat." She handed her a disk and watched while she downloaded it onto her computer then Camiya gave it back.

She received an IM:

DUO: What are you doing here?

MISTRESSI: Going to school! The same thing you are doing!

HEERO: How many weapons do you have here?

MISTRESSI: None!

She closed the IM. Before anyone else saw it and joined in. The teacher was watching her so she asked: "What did I do wrong?" In her flat voice.

"Nothing!" The teacher said and addressed the class: "Your assignment today is to write an essay on what it would be like to be someone else."

Camiya typed a five-page essay and at the end of class she turned it in and went to her next class. Wufei had been talking to the girl sitting next to him.

"Class I would like you to meet the new student Camiya May." The teacher said and Wufei's mouth dropped open. The teacher sat her next to the girl that he had been talking to.

"Hello! My name is Relena!" Relena said.

"Hello." Camiya said in her flat voice and turned on her computer. Wufei Sent her an IM.

WUFEI: What are you doing here?

MISTRESSI: Don't ask!

She closed it when she seen the teacher heading toward her.

"Have you installed…" The teacher started to ask and Camiya showed her. The teacher walked away gave the class their assignment. After the class was lunch she kept to herself and then went to P.E.

"What sport would you like to play?" The teacher asked her.

"None!" Camiya said flatly.

"Drop and give me twenty push ups." The teacher ordered and Camiya dropped and did twenty push-ups. The teacher asked: "What sport do you want to play?"

"None!" Camiya stated and had to do fifty push-ups. By now the whole class was watching.

"Play a sport or do push-ups the rest of class!" The teacher said angrily and Camiya did push-ups the rest of class. Dorothy was in her P.E. class so by the time she got to her next class it was around the school what she had did.

Her next teacher was Noin. She went to class and when it was over Noin said: "Camiya I would like to talk to you."

"What?" Camiya asked in her flat voice.

"Why did you do push-ups instead of a sport?" Noin asked.

"Because I don't know how to play any sports." Camiya stated.

"Ok I will have you removed from that class and put into my training class." Noin said and Camiya went to her last class and when it was over she went to her locker.

"I'm having a party to night and would like to invite you!" Relena said as she walked up.

"I'm sorry I wont be able to make it!" Camiya said in her normal voice instead of her usual flat voice.

"That's ok." Relena said and walked off.

"That was rude!" Dorothy huffed.

"Not really." Camiya stated in her flat voice and Dorothy walked off. Camiya walked home and changed into a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. She went to the store and got some food and things she needed. She was heading back when she saw a man dragging a boy of ten beside him.

"Your going to the orphanage." The man stated.

"No I will not go to that place." The boy yelled. 

"There you are." Camiya said and stepped out of the shadows then continued: "Mom's going to be worried if were late for dinner again."

"You know this boy?" The man asked.

"He's my brother. We were going shopping when I turned my back he ran off." Camiya said.

"Sis! He's trying to take me to the orphanage." The boy said playing along. The man let him go and he ran and hugged Camiya. The man walked off as soon as Camiya started to scold the boy. When the man was gone the boy let go of her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Camiya asked in her flat voice.

"No!" The boy said.

"You can stay with me!" Camiya stated in the same flat voice.

"I have a sister!" The boy said.

"She can stay with me to." Camiya said and they went and got his sister who was just three. Camiya called the school and said she was sick so she wouldn't be able to go. She took the boy and his sister and went to get them some clothes.

"So your sick are you!" Noin asked as she walked up to them.

"I just got better!" Camiya said jokingly. Noin's mouth fell open.

"Duo told me what you did for the boy." Noin said.

"So?" Camiya asked flatly.

"Are you going to enroll him into school?" Noin asked.

"Didn't think of it." Camiya admitted.

"If I help you with them two will you do a mission for me?" Noin asked.

"Yes!" Camiya said. That night she dressed up and met Noin outside the building she was supposed to get the information on. She looked at Noin and said: "I already know where to go." Then she left Noin looked at Zechs.

"For some reason she knows we're testing her." Noin said.

"Well let's see if it works. From what I hear about her she usually gets the fake information." Zech's said.

***

Camiya knew that it was a test. So she stayed in the shadows She pulled out her special cloak and put it on. The cloak was the reason why it gave the illusion that who ever wore looked like part of the area. She stood against a wall and the cloak made it look like nothing was there. Duo was sneaking around.

"I don't see her anywhere! Are you sure she is coming?" He asked into the microphone.

"She just left!" Noin said into his earpiece. Camiya waited tell he had his back to her and using the hilt of her sword she hit him and knocked him out she tied him up and continued.

She managed to get all the guys except for Heero he would be hard to find. She heard someone behind her and swung around her sword was positioned at Heero's neck and he had a gun on her.

"Drop the gun!" She ordered. He didn't listen and fired at her he hit her in the arm and she put her cloak on and disappeared she got up behind him and managed to knock him out. She tied him up and got the information she came after and still using the cloak she snuck up on Zechs and Noin.

"Here's the information now shall we go back untie the guys?" Camiya said innocently ignoring the pain in her arm.

"How?" Noin asked.

"My secret." Camiya stated and headed for the building. They found Duo first and untied him he followed them and they found Trowa, Quatre and Wufei and untied them.

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked. Camiya pointed to the room where she got the information and they went in she put her cloak on and disappeared. Heero was hanging upside down with his hands tied and his shirt pulled over his head.

"I will kill her!" He said angrily when they cut him down. He began to walk around and hit walls and things. Camiya quickly hid behind Wufei. Duo was glancing around and saw a puddle of blood where Heero had been hanging.

"Heero are you hurt?" Duo asked and pointed to the blood.

"No I shot her she's the one that is hurt." Heero said.

"You what this is only a practice test to see how good she was!" Noin said madly.

"No one told me that!" Heero said and went white.

"Duo!" Noin yelled.

"Where did you hit her?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know! She was suddenly there then disappeared." Heero said without emotion.

"If we don't find her she might be hurt bad." Noin said.

"I promise not to kill you. So come out." Heero ordered.

"Yes sir!" She said mockingly and caused Wufei to jump. She pulled off the cloak and quickly put it back on when he headed for her. She moved quietly and stood behind him. Everyone was reaching to see if she was behind him or her.

"I just wanted to see where I hit you." Heero stated. Everyone was getting worried so she took of her cloak and Stood there.

"You hit me in the arm its nothing much." She said causing him to spin around and grab her before she could hide. She stood there while he examined her wound. 

"Well let's see if you got the right information." Noin said and brought up the information it was correct.

"Why did you get the wrong information for the other people you worked for?" Zechs asked her.

"Because they were going to use it to destroy my home. Besides I still got paid they were happy to have information." Camiya said and winced when Heero pushed on the wound.

The bullets still in there." He stated and let her go. She turned around so the couldn't see and took something out of her pocket and pulled the bullet out of her arm and quickly bandaged it.

"It's not there any more!" She said and dropped the bullet in the trash. Heero grabbed her good arm.

"Why did you do that?" He asked angrily.

"I'm a trained soldier and I have done it many times before. I refuse to let a doctor get near me." She said coldly and pulled away from him.

"What do you have against doctors?" He asked quietly.

"A doctor is the reason for this scar. One put a microchip where that scar is so that my employer could keep track of me. I cut it out and disappeared." She said coldly and disappeared. They saw the door open then close.

Camiya went home and looked in on the children they were sleeping so she quickly sewed up her wound and bandaged it. There was a knock on the door so she got up and grabbed her sword and hid it when she opened the door.

"We came to see if you were alright." Quatre said.

"You shouldn't open your door with out checking to see who it is." Wufei growled.

"Come in just be quiet." She said and brought the sword out from behind the door and put it back on the table.

"May I have a look at your sword?" Wufei asked.

"Go a head!" Camiya said and her computer beeped so she opened it and read the file that appeared and began to change it around.

"Why are you doing that it was a perfectly good formula?" Heero asked standing behind her.

"That's why I changed it. So they can't use it." She replied.

"So who can't use it?" He asked.

"The people that told me to kill myself I didn't take it to kindly." She said and he looked surprised. 

"Hey who's this?" Duo asked holding up a picture.

"My mother." Camiya replied and opened an IM from Relena.

RELENA: How is everything for you?

MISTRESSI: Good and you?

RELENA: Good.

MISTRESSI: How was your party?

RELENA: Great!

MISTRESSI: I have to go see you at school tomorrow.

RELENA: Ok bye.

Camiya closed the IM. 

"Camiyaaa!" A scream came from down the hall and Camiya ran to the boy's room.

"It's alright little one! I'm here." Camiya said quietly and rocked the boy to sleep. She quietly left the room and ran into Heero.

"Who is that?" He asked quietly. 

"My little brother sort of!" She said and explained to him.

"Hey what are these rules?" Quatre asked looking at a list.

"They are rules my mother made so I go by them to a certain extent." Camiya replied. Wufei was looking the sword over still. Duo had picked up some papers and was reading them. Trowa was juggling some of the children's toys and Quatre was trying to figure out a puzzle that she had.

"You can use it if you want!" She said when she saw Heero looking at her computer he started to bring up files and read them. She went into the kitchen and fixed something to eat for everyone and took it out to them. Everyone began eating except Heero.

She went into her room and got on her large computer and sent an IM to him.

MISTRESSI: EAT!

HEERO: OK!

MISTRESSI: NOW! Then mess with the computer later.

She closed it and went into the living room Heero looked up at her.

"I have a second computer." She said and shrugged. He ate quickly and continued to work on the computer. There was a knock on the door so grabbing her gun she went and opened it.

"I seen the lights on and was wondering why your still up?" Noin asked.

"Come in and join the party." Camiya said and Noin walked in.

"I see why! Ok you guys everyone has school tomorrow so lets go." She ordered. Heero was reluctant to leave her computer.

"Take it with you just give it to me at school!" She said and he picked it up and left.

"See you in class tomorrow." Noin said and walked out. The next morning at school she was at her locker and Heero handed her the computer and left. She went to her first class and opened her computer she opened an IM.

HEERO: Thanks.

MISTRESSI: Welcome!

She closed it and opened another one.

RELENA: Why did Heero have your Computer?

MISSTRESSI: I couldn't bring up any of my files and he offered to fix it for me.

RELENA: Ok! See you at lunch.

MISSTRESSI: Ok!

She closed that and sent an IM to Heero.

MISTRESSI: I couldn't open my files so you fixed my computer!

HEERO:?

HEERO: I Understand!

She closed that and handed the teacher her assignment. She went to the rest of her classes and went home.

"We thought we would come over and see if you were alright." Wufei said.

"In other words you want to continue what your were doing before Noin came over!" Camiya said and let them in. Trowa was teaching the children how to juggle. Due was reading some more of her papers. Quatre was working on the puzzle again. Wufei was still studying the sword and Heero was on the computer again.

"Another party?" Noin asked as Camiya opened the door.

"I guess." Camiya replied and let her walk in.

"What do you have here that they find so interesting?" She asked.

"Heero likes the computer. Trowa is juggling. Quatre is trying to figure out that puzzle. Duo is reading all my papers. Wufei is studying my sword. Now what they find interesting about them things is beyond me." Camiya said and laughed and Noin laughed with her.

"Well I have a mission for all of you!" Noin stated and everyone looked at her.

To Be Continued…

Dou: "Hey I wanted to find out what the mission was."

Wufei: " Why did you cut it off there?"

Camiya: "See you next time bye all." Everyone walks off the page.


	2. Useless!

Wufei: "It's about time this story continues."

Duo: "We've been waiting for ever."

Noin: "Waiting over night isn't forever."

Duo: "I guess your right." They all walk off the page.

Everyone stops what he or she was doing and looks at Noin. She glances around and continues: "Someone has been changing files in the enemy data base and you are to find them and recruit them."

"Mission accomplished!" Heero said and grabbed Camiya's arm.

"You?" Noin asked.

"They told me to kill myself so I decided to make life hard for them." Camiya said defensively. 

"The next part of your mission is to get into the base and collect all the useful information." Noin said then added: "You all have to work like a team." She left them to think.

"I have some blue prints of the building. If that's any help." Camiya said and everyone turned to her.

"It would help a lot." Quatre stated.

"They're on the big computer." Camiya said and got up and went into her room. They followed her and she began to bring up file after file until she found the right one.

"I have been to this building but none of that was there." Trowa stated.

"It has been there for years. It is just hid from everyone site. They don't even know about it." Camiya said and showed them a video of guards patrolling. She continued to talk: "The guards have a pattern of this they are searching for me they do that every night and day."

Wufei was messing with the sword again and before the others could go back to what they were doing she said: " It's getting late! Duo take the papers and read them at your house. Quatre take the puzzle with you. Sorry but the computer and sword have to stay." She handed Heero a stack of disks and said: " These are the programs that are on my computer." She handed Wufei a book and said: "This is about the sword." When they were gone Camiya opened an IM.

NOIN: Are they gone yet?

MISSTRESSI: Just kicked them out.

NOIN: The classes that you have with any of the guys the teachers are going to have you work on a project together so you have time to plan out the mission.

MISTRESSI: Understood.

NOIN: See you in school tomorrow.

Camiya closed it and went to bed. The next morning she got up and went to school. She went to her locker and Noin came up to her.

"I think you got the wrong uniform on." Noin said and Camiya looked down sure enough she had on her black uniform which marked her as a soldier. She quickly took of the badges and stripes.

"Opps!" Camiya said and turned red.

"So you were a Captain." Noin stated and Camiya nodded.

"Yes!" Camiya said.

"Well your going to be late for class. Don't worry about the uniform I will tell everyone to ignore it." Noin said and went to talk to her teachers.

She went to her first class and took her seat next to Duo. She turned red again when she seen that the whole class was looking at her.

"Now class I have put you in groups of three and you will work on a project that I have assigned you." The teacher said and called out the groups.

"Nice uniform!" Duo said teasing her.

"So I put the wrong one on." Camiya grumbled and began to work on the assignment. Heero joined them and didn't say anything. Camiya opened the IM.

HEERO: Do you have the blue prints with you?

MISTRESSI: Yes! Everyone will have to take my computer and study them.

HEERO: Good. I will take the first turn then hand it off to Trowa and he will hand it off to one of the others.

MISTRESSI: Teacher coming.

Each of them closed the IM and started working on the project they were assigned. At the end of class Duo walked in to the two of them and they dropped their computers. Camiya picked up Heero's computer and Heero picked up hers and both glared at Duo and went to their next class.

The six of them got all the computers mixed up. So when they got to Noin's class Noin said: "Class when I call your names I want you to bring you computer here to download a program." Noin call six student at a time and when the pilots and Camiya went up she said: " How you did it I don't know but quickly switch your computers back."

Well Heero had ended up with Quatre's computer. Quatre ended up with Dou's computer. Duo ended up with Camiya's computer. Camiya ended up with Wufei's computer. Wufei ended up with Trowa's computer and Trowa had Heero's computer.

"Your so dead!" Camiya said and looked at Duo. Her computer had crumb all over it.

"Take your seats!" Noin ordered the sat down and when class was over Camiya went to her locker and started to clean her computer.

"Why did you have Heero's computer?" Relena asked.

"Duo bumped into me and him when we were leaving class and we dropped our computers and I picked up the wrong one." Camiya lied.

"Oh! Well I am having a party tonight and would like you to come." Relena said and handed her an invitation.

"I will be there." Camiya said and Relena walked off to hand out more invitations. Camiya went home and put on a pair of black shorts and black tang top. She took the uniform she had worn that day and began to sew the badges and strips back on. She glanced up from what she was doing when the door opened and Duo walked in.

"We just thought we would stop by and see how you were doing." Duo said as the rest of the guys came in.

"Fine!" Camiya said and concentrated on what she was doing. When she finished she held it up to see if it looked all right. She had missed a stitch on one badge so she tore it off and started on it again. She finished held it up and saw nothing out of place.

Duo grabbed it and got oil all over it because he had been working on something. Camiya last it and began to see red and pulled a gun on him and was about to fire when Trowa and Heero tackled her and Quatre took the gun away.

"You messed up my uniform! My commander is going to kill me." Camiya ground out the remembered that she didn't have a commander any more so she quit struggling.

"A Captain without a commander. It's hard to quit being a soldier." Noin said as she walked in. Camiya pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"It's very hard to quit being what you were raised to be." Camiya said quietly. Everyone was shocked.

"I'm sorry about your uniform!" Duo said trying to patch things up.

"Don't worry about. Sorry that I pulled a gun on you." Camiya said.

"You were part of the rebel army?" Quatre said looking at the badge.

"Yes." Camiya answered and got up she reached for her uniform but Heero grabbed it and tore off all the strips and badges. Camiya lost control and pulled her second gun on him.

"Attention!" Noin ordered and Camiya snapped a salute and hit her self in the head with her gun and didn't flinch. She held the salute Duo would have laughed at the site she made. A girl in shorts and a tang top saluting with a gun in her hand, He would have laughed except the gun was still pointed at Heero.

"At ease soldier!" Noin ordered and Camiya relaxed her stand and clasped her hands behind her back with the gun still pointed at Heero. Duo's mouth fell open he had never seen someone who could do that and not have the gun leave its target.

"Weapon down!" Noin ordered and Camiya set the gun down in front of her and returned to the same stance she had taken before.

"Well I came here to ask you guys who you wanted to be on guard duty with you but I found the right person. Camiya how would you like to join earths army under my command." Noin stated.

"Only if you agree with the one term I have." Camiya stated.

"What is it?" Noin asked wondering if she was going to ask for a higher pay.

"My uniforms are the only ones I wear. My term is that you let me wear them." Camiya ordered.

"I guess you have a reason for that term and I agree as long as they are not the colors of the opposite army." Noin said. Camiya went to her room and brought out a white uniform and began pulling off the strips and badges and threw them in the trash.

"Can I ask something from you?" Camiya asked Noin.

"Yes!" Noin said.

"Can I get the badges that mark me as a soldier in earths army under your command?" Camiya asked.

"Yes! For a minute there I thought you were going to ask if you could keep the rank of captain." Noin said relieved.

" No! I know that in order to get promoted that you have to earn the honor." Camiya stated.

"You pilots go and get ready and Camiya come with me." Noin said then added: "And bring your uniforms." Everyone left and Camiya went with Noin to the Palace. Noin gave her the badges and she sewed them on. Then when she had them perfect she put on her white uniform. Then followed Noin to the conference room.

"Your late!" Zechs said surprised.

"I was getting the sixth guard ready." Noin said and Camiya stepped forward.

" Why isn't she in uniform and where is her weapon?" Zechs asked angrily.

"This is my uniform and this is one of my weapons!" Camiya stated pulling out her sword before Zechs could blink.

"That is not considered a weapon on guard duty." Zechs pointed out.

"What is?" Camiya asked innocently.

"A gun!" Zechs almost yelled.

"Oh! You mean this." Camiya said pulling out her gun and carelessly aiming it at him.

"Attention!" Noin ordered and Camiya snapped a salute and held it while still having the gun aimed at Zechs.

"At ease soldier." Noin ordered and Camiya went into a relaxed stance and the gun never left Zechs. His mouth fell open and Noin grinned.

"Demonstration over." Noin said.

"She did that to me to except she was really going to shot me." Heero grumbled to Zechs.

"I asked Camiya to join earths army and said she would if I agreed to her one term. Which was that she would be able to wear her uniforms. So I said yes." Noin explain.

"I see. Relena do these guards suit you for first shift?" Zechs asked Relena who was surprised to find out that Camiya was a soldier.

"Yes!" Relena stated then asked Camiya: "How long have you been a soldier?"

"I was ten when I started training and now I'm 17 so about six or seven years now." Camiya said and everyone was staring at her so she put the gun away.

"I take it that what you wore to school was your other uniform." Relena said.

"Yep!" Camiya said.

"Ok all you guards get out of here." Noin ordered and they all saluted her and promptly left. They went to Noin's office.

"There is going to be an attempt on Relena's life to night." Camiya said.

"How do you know?" Duo asked.

"It's been planed for a year now and tonight would be the perfect night." Camiya explained.

"Ok we will be on watch." Heero said and they went and took their positions.

Camiya was looking everything over and saw light reflecting off a sword. She turned on her Microphone and said into it: "Found one look for more!" She made her way though the shadow and the man heard her and spun around then he recognized the sword in her hands and she motioned him outside.

"Mistress! What are you doing here our orders are to kill Miss. Relena." The man said.

"Drop your weapon!" Camiya ordered and the man looked confused and then saw her uniform. He lunged at her and the fight was on. They each stepped back and Camiya quickly pulled the bottom of her sword off and pulled on it. It cam apart to make one sword and another with half a hilt she pushed in something on the sword with the full hilt and the blade slide through the hilt and so now she had a weapon that looked like two knives put together. She pushes another button on her sword and the rest of the hilt slid out and locked into place. She then began to attack again. She managed to kill him and looked at uniform which was covered in the man's blood and her own. She had quit a few deep cuts.

She looked in the window and spotted someone heading for Relena she noticed the sword that the person had carefully hide and she took off running. She managed to get between Relena and the man just as he pulled his sword.

"Hold fire we don't want to hit Relena." Noin ordered everyone.

"Get up against the wall!" Camiya ordered Relena because that was the only safe place for her to go because they were in a corner. Relena did as she was ordered and watched as Camiya began to spin her double blade knife then Camiya charged quickly engaging the man in a fight. The man was just a skilled as Camiya so it was a matched fight.

The man caught Camiya on the shoulder with his sword and she ignored the pain and continued to fight he had his knife at her throat.

"This is one time you are going to lose Mistress. You have no where to go." The man said and Camiya just kept spinning her weapon.

"That's where your wrong Clark It is you that has no place to go." Camiya said and let her double bladed knife fly. It got him through the heart. She to a fighting stance and when Relena started to walk to the others she ordered: "Stay there. There is one more." Relena got back up against the wall and Camiya scanned the crowd she found who she was looking for and pulled her gun and fired the man fell down.

"He is the last one he has a sword in his jacket that has the enemies symbol on it." Camiya stated and while everyone had their gun on her Noin went and looked it was true.

"What she says is the truth." Noin stated and everyone lowered his or her guns. Camiya fell to her knees because she was tired and her cut had started to bother her. Noin walked over to her.

"Are you all right?" Noin asked her.

"Just fine!" Camiya said and stood up and walked over to Relena who was shaking and asked: "Are you alright Relena?"

"Just fine and thank you!" Relena said recovering from her shock. Camiya bended down and pulled her double bladed night from the body lying on the floor. Relena turns white and Camiya picks up her sword her right shoulder was killing her where the man had cut her.

Suddenly her right arm goes numb and her sword falls from her hand. She tries to move it but can't then she glances at her sword then look's at her arm he had cut it to the bone.

"NO!" Camiya says quietly and tears fill her eyes she picks up her sword with her left hand.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked worried.

"This can't be happening! With out my right arm I can't use my sword and am useless!" Camiya says quietly and her tears began to fall. Quatre reached for her and Camiya turned around and ran from the palace Quatre ran after her.

"What was that all about?" Duo asks.

"She fights mainly with her sword and if she can't use it she is lost." Wufei explained and left. An hour later Quatre showed up at Noin's office.

"She gone!" Quatre stated sadly.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Noin asked.

"I followed her and she lost me so I went to her house and found the door was open so I went in and there nothing in there it was completely emptied." Quatre explained quietly with pain in his eyes.

"All of you start searching for her by her full name. It is Tyla Camiyamay Kincaid!" Noin ordered and everyone began the search.

To Be Continued…

Duo: "I wish you would quit doing that to be continued thing."

Camiya: "Not likely!"

Noin: your supposed to be gone remember!"

Camiya: "Opps!" And she runs off the page.


	3. Trying For A New Life.

Duo: "Here we go again."

Heero: "Well let's go!" the two of them walk off the page.

In a collage in the L2 Colony Cluster stand two girls of about 18-years-old. One has long brown hair and green eyes and is wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans. The other girl has long red hair and cold gray eyes. She was wearing what looked like a uniform but without badges and strips the suit was black.

"You should try wearing something else for a change!" the brown haired girl said to the other girl.

"I like my suits!" the red head explains.

"Tyla at least get it in a different color. All you ever wear is black and white." The brown haired girl says.

"Black and white are my colors. Besides where would I find one of my suits in a different color?" Tyla says.

"Hate to interrupted you but you two are invited to the party I'm throwing! Oh! And Tyla wear something different." A blond girl said and left.

"That's a first! I wonder why she invited us?" The brown haired girl wondered.

"God only knows! Come on Ashya or we will be late for class." Tyla says to her friend and they run to class. Later they are in their dorm room getting ready for the party.

"Finished!" Tyla says and comes out of the bathroom she had on faded tight blue jeans and a black tang top and was carrying a black leather jacket.

"Fran is going to kill you!" Ashya said recovering from her shock.

"She can try! She's the one that told me to wear something different." Tyla said.

"Hey you two there's…" A guy says as he runs in to their room he stops when he sees Tyla.

"There's what? Spit it out and quit staring." Ashya said angrily.

"A new kid in school." The boy says.

"What the big deal about that?" Tyla says and rolls her eyes.

"Every girl on campus is after him. I thought you two would like to join in on the chase." The boy said.

"Go for Ashya!" Tyla says.

"What about you?" Ashya asks.

"I have to do my arm exercises then I have other things to do before the party." Tyla replied and her friend left.

"Arm exercises?" The boy asked confused.

"If I don't do my exercises my arm goes numb and I can't use it. Now goodbye Randy!" Tyla says and shuts the door as soon as he leaves. She looks in the mirror she has changed a lot. She had let the die fade from her hair and now she looked like she did before she became a soldier. The scar on her right cheek was barely there she was a lot taller.

"He is drop dead gorgeous! Tall with blond hair and blue eyes, you will get to see him at the party tonight." Ashya said as she closed the door.

"I'm just so trilled." Tyla exclaimed dryly.

"He's been asking questions about you!" Ashya stated.

"What? Did you find out his name?" Tyla asked.

"Quatre Winner!" Ashya said. Tyla fell to her knees and stared at the floor.

"This can't be happening." Tyla said quietly.

"Tyla what's wrong?" Ashya said worried.

"Is too much to ask that I be able to live my life without my past coming back to haunt me?" Tyla asked her with tears rolling down her face.

"Yes it is to much to ask!" Quatre said for he had walked in.

"Get out of here! Go back to Earth and leave me alone!" Tyla said coldly.

"I wont do that." Quatre said quietly.

"Then stay out of my life." Tyla ordered and Quatre shook his head no. She picked up the nearest thing and threw it at him and he dodged it.

"Miss. Kincaid! That is not how we treat new people around here." A teacher said as she walked in.

"I deserved it!" Quatre said quietly and he and the teacher left.

"I just want them all to leave me alone!" Tyla said.

"Then I guess you already know the other four new students?" Ashya asked.

"Let me guess Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei." Tyla said bitterly.

"Yep!" Ashya said.

"Lets finish getting ready for the party I think I'm going to change again." Tyla said in her flat emotionless voice. When she came out of the bathroom She had on tight black leather pants and a white long sleeved leather shirt and black polisher boots.

"Fran is really going to kill you now!" Ashya said surprised.

"That's the hole point!" Tyla stated in her normal cheerful voice and added: "And the guys are going to flip."

"I don't suppose you have another out fit like that?" Ashya asked. Tyla handed her something's and she went to change she came out in white leather pants and black long sleeved leather shirt and white polished boots.

"Here!" Tyla said and threw her a white leather jacket and she put it on while Tyla put her black one back on. The stood side by side and looked in the mirror Fran was definitely going to kill them.

"My god Women don't you have any decency?" Someone asked.

"Shut up Wufei!" Tyla warned and started fixing her hair.

"Quit drooling Randy!" Ashya ordered and also started to fix her hair.

"We thought… Wow!" Duo started to say and stopped when he saw them.

"You would see how I was doing! I know that line. Duo quit drooling." Tyla said and went back to fixing her hair. She fished and looked to see how she did. She had just pinned it up on the sides and let it hang down her back.

"Fran is really going to kill you." Randy said.

"That's what I'm counting on." Tyla mumbled.

"Were going to the party with you!" Duo said.

"You can go on your own because you ain't going with me." Tyla said coldly Duo stepped back expecting her to draw a gun.

"We don't know are way around so we thought you would show us." Trowa said.

"You thought wrong." Tyla said coldly.

"What's wrong with you? You changed so much in a year." Wufei said and grabbed her right shoulder roughly. Pain shot through her arm and she cried out he let go instantly.

"I tried to find a life I could live without my past coming back. But you guys wont let me." Tyla said through gritted teeth.

"You can't let what happened to your arm Bother you the rest of your life." Heero said and they all left even Randy did.

"What happened to your arm?" Ashya asked quietly.

"I was a soldier in earths army and was on guard duty at Miss Relena's party. Some one tried to kill her and I managed to get in between the assassin and Relena we engaged in a sword fight and He managed to cut my shoulder to the bone before I killed him." Tyla said quietly.

"And you ran off when you couldn't pick up your sword and came here to live a new life." Ashya guessed.

"Yes! And it was going perfectly until they showed up." Tyla said and they headed for the party. Heads turned as they walked in.

"You did this on purpose!" Fran said as she walked over to them.

"Wow! The blond has got a brain!" Tyla said dryly and Ashya hit her in the back of the head.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Ashya said and they walked off.

"You shouldn't egg her on that way!" Wendy stated then added: "Where did you get those outfits?"

"Miss I only have uniforms had them along with some other neat fashions." Ashya said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I think I'm in heaven!" Wendy said and they looked at the door to see the pilots walk in dressed in black and white tight fitting close. Tyla rolled her eyes because every girl except her was drooling at the site of them. Tyla just went and sat in a chair.

"Would you care to dance?" Quatre asked walking up to her.

"Whatever!" Tyla said and walked with him out on the dance floor and they began to dance.Blue eyes met gray eyes. They stared into each other's eyes and Quatre pulled her close and was about to kiss her…

"Hey you promised me a dance and the song ended along time ago." Fran said angrily and they jumped away from each other and turned red. Tyla went back and sat down again.

"You must like him or something because you to danced for five minutes after the song ended!" Ashya said and sat down next to her.

"Whatever!" Tyla said and got up to leave. 

"You're not going to disappear again are you?" Duo asked blocking her way.

"No I like it to much. I was just going to my room is that ok mother?" Tyla said sarcastically. Duo turned red and moved out of her way. She went to her room and turned on the radio and lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her arm had started to go numb that was why she had left the party.

"You really have a nice life here!" Noin said walking in. Tyla jumped up and salute the best she could with her left hand because she couldn't move her right arm. Noin looked at her and said: "Let me see your right arm!" Noin ordered.

Tyla pulled up her sleeve past the scar. Ashya came into the room and gasped at the sight of the scar on Tyla's shoulder. Noin and Tyla ignored her and Noin said: "Did you see ad doctor?"

"Yes! He said it would be like this for a couple of years." Tyla said and they heard some screaming coming from the party. Noin took off running with gun pulled.

"I came to tell you that there were people running around with guns." Ashya said.

"Ok!" Tyla said and went to unlock her trunk. It looked empty until she lifted her cloak off to reveal her sword and four guns and her army uniform. She took it all out and put every thing on.

"Where are your weapons?" Ashya asked. 

"Hidden! Oh and don't scream when I disappear." Tyla put her clock on and did just that.

"Where did you go?" Ashya asked in a shaky voice.

"No where you see I am also called the Mistress Of Illusion." Tyla said and left walking to the party.

To Be Continued…


	4. Love Lost...

Duo: "Quit continuing this!

Noin runs into the room and some holds a gun on her and she is told to drop her gun or else they would shut the girl the held. Noin drops her gun and is pushed towards the pilots.

"Well what are the chances of having the Gundam pilots and their commanded in a place like this?" A man says and when no one answers him he adds: "What brings you all to this place?"

"The Mistress Of Illusion. You should have guessed that Drake." Tyla said not appearing.

"I order you to stop playing games." Drake ordered. He heard a dry laugh but couldn't pin point it.

"I don't take orders from you any more Drake!" Tyla says and giggles she was right next to him and she moved away quickly before he could catch her.

"If you don't quit playing games I'm going to shut the girl." He said holding his gun to Fran's head.

"Go a head! Kill them all if you want I don't care. They mean nothing to me just part of the game we all play." Tyla said in her flat emotionless voice and winced when she saw the look of pain on Quatre's face.

"What do you want Mistress?" The man asked angrily and pushed Fran over to the pilots.

"You must be stupid if you haven't figured that out yet!" Tyla said and laughed dryly.

"What?" Drake asked getting madder every minute.

"I want to challenge you!" Tyla said and she kept moving from place to place.

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"Because it was you that ruined my life!" Tyla said she knew that if she challenged him she had a chance to save everyone.

"That's all?" Drake asked surprised.

"What are you afraid that a one armed little girl will beat you?" Tyla asked taunting him then added: "I guess you are a coward."

"No one calls me a coward and lives! Show yourself!" Drake yelled causing several girls to scream.

"If you say so!" Tyla said in a deadly voice and pulled her cloak off and threw it at the pilot's feet. She held her double bladed knife in her left hand and her sword in her right hand and said: "You are a coward Drake you hide behind other people and let them do your fighting. You are a weakling you couldn't even kill a fly if you tried."

"I will kill you!" Drake yelled and charged her with sword drawn. They started to fight. Her arm got tried and began to go numb and finally she dropped her sword and Drake managed to cut her arm badly.

"You ruined my uniform!" She yelled angrily and seeing red pulled her gun on a shocked Drake and fired. This time no one stopped her and she killed him. She looked down at him and fell to her knees shaking. She recovered and not looking at anyone grabbed her sword and ran to her room and closed the door and locket it

She just lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling not caring if she bled to death. 

"Your hurt!" Ashya exclaimed Reaching to stop the bleeding but Tyla moved her arm away.

"I'm fine!" Tyla stated sadly.

"What happened in there?" Ashya asked softly.

"They believed me when I said I didn't care if he killed them or not that they were just part of the game. I said it to make him mad enough to fight me. I have ruined everything!" Tyla said and got up and started packing.

"You need to get that wound bandaged or you will bleed to death." Ashya said worried.

"That's what I'm counting on!" Tyla said and pack the last of her things and picked them up and headed out the door. Everyone that was standing outside the door moved out of her way. Noin and the pilots stood aside also and she stopped in front of them and handed Noin the badges and continued to walk not showing any emotion at all. When she was outside she tied her things to her motorcycle and got on and drove off.

***

Ashya had followed her out and had seen the way she was treated by everyone. When Tyla was gone she said to everyone with tears in her eyes: "She saved your lives the only way she knew how to. She didn't even mean anything she said. No wonder she left she has no one that cares for her."

"I care for her but she cares for no one!" Quatre said coldly and Ashya turned on him.

"She cared enough to save your worthless hide. You say you care for her yet you let her walk out thinking no one did to kill herself?" Ashya yelled at him.

"What do you mean kill herself?" Noin asked.

"She was wounded pretty bad and she wouldn't stop the bleeding she don't care what happens to her anymore. The only time she cared was when everyone had a use for her." Ashya yelled and ran off crying.

***

Tyla got on the first shuttle to earth and when she got there she started walking not caring where she was going. She had walked a couple of miles before she passed out from lose of blood.

To Be Continued…

Heero: "This is getting tiring!"


	5. Healing Takes Time.

Duo: "Back again!"

Trowa: "This is getting stranger by the story."

Quatre: "What are you trying to do? Make a series?"

Heero: "Probably is! Lets get out of here!" They all run off the page.

Tyla woke up and couldn't figure out where she was or how she got there. She looked around and figured that she was in a hospital. She sat up and took the covers off her and found that she was in a hospital gown she put her legs over the side of the bed and started to stand up.

"Please get back into the bed." A lady said walking into the room and over to her. Tyla stayed in the position she was in and watched the lady without letting anything show in her eyes or face.

"How did I get here?" Tyla asked in her emotionless voice.

"Someone found you and brought you in that person had to leave but she left you a gift." The lady said and handed her a moving basket. Tyla opened it and was surprised to see a puppy pop out.

"Why would anyone leave me a gift?" Tyla asked puzzled.

"Hasn't anyone ever given you a gift before?" The lady asked surprised.

"Only a useless arm! Maybe my luck is changing." Tyla said.

"Yes about your arm, who ever worked on it messed it up. But I think I fixed it up you should be able to use it in a couple of weeks." The lady said and pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down and added: "You will need not to move it for awhile for it to heal properly."

"I handle that." Tyla said.

I need to get some information from you." The lady said and Tyla didn't answer she continued: "What is your name?"

"Kycami Drake!" Tyla said the first thing that came to mind and cursed herself for the last name she had given.

"Do you have any family?" The lady asked.

"No!" Kycami stated.

"Where do you live?" The lady asked.

"No where yet!" Kycami said.

"Ok that's all for now is there any questions I can answer for you?" The lady asked.

"Who are you?" Kycami asked.

"Sally Po." The lady answered.

"When can I leave?" Kycami wondered.

"Tomorrow if your arm is doing ok." The lady said and walked out. Kycami took out a note from the basket and read it.

: I thought you could use a friend so take care of her:

The not wasn't signed so Kycami looked at the puppy that was chewing on the blanket and said: "I guess I will call you Hope!" The puppy pounced on her and she began to laugh something she hadn't done in a long time.

***

"This is the first time I have seen her laugh in a long time." Someone commented Watching Kycami play with puppy. 

"It will take a while for her emotions to heal. So you should keep her wear bout's to yourself for a while Relena." Sally said.

"I know! She has tried for a new life but it didn't work out. Maybe this time she can heal from old wounds." Relena said sadly.

"Yes if we can keep everyone from finding her for a while!" Sally said.

"The name she gave you will help with that!" Relena stated and left. The next day Sally brought Kycami her close.

"I have an old house that you can use till you find a job." Sally said.

"Thank you!" Kycami said quietly and laughed when the puppy started to chew on Sally's foot.

"Have you named her yet?" Sally asked picking up the puppy.

"Yes! I named her Hope." Kycami stated and got dressed. Kycami found a job and moved into her own home with in a month. She also enrolled in the local collage.

She was standing in the dean's office waiting for her books and for someone to show her around. She was taken to her dorm room she walked in and saw a snobby looking girl and her roommate. The snob was looking through thing and started to open a trunk.

"Please don't go through that!" Her roommate begged and the girl ignored her. Kycami Handed her roommate Hope and went over and slammed the trunk shut almost catching the girl's hand in it.

"These are not your thing's and this is not your room so get out!" Kycami ordered in a deadly voice. The girl backed away and ran out of the room.

"Thank you!" her roommate said with tears in her eyes.

"It was no problem. I'm your roommate my name is Kycami and that brat is Hope." Kycami said and pointed to hope.

"My name is Taysa!" The girl said and pushed her glasses up. Kycami studied her Taysa had long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and Green eyes.

"Here!" Kycami said and tossed the girl a lock and added: "You can pick a password for it. I don't know about you but I can't stand snobs."

"Me ether!" Taysa said and put the lock on her trunk while Kycami put one on hers. Someone knock on the door and handed them a piece of paper.

"This could be interesting!" Kycami said with an evil grin on her face.

"Right us getting initiated is going to be interesting!" Taysa said Coldly.

"Who said we were going to let them initiate us!" Kycami said and told Taysa the plan. Kycami snuck into the room where they were to be Initiated and began to set thing up in there. When she was finished she snuck back to her room.

"I hope this works!" Taysa said as they were herded to the room. There were five seniors. Kycami grinned when she saw the same snob she had scared earlier. 

"Now you are going to be initiated and if you tell who did it to you we will get you back big time." The snob said.

"Not likely because you're the ones that are going to be initiated." Kycami stated and pulled a rope. Bright pink fast drying paint came down on the seniors and feathers followed. The seniors yelled and Kycami and the other freshman ran out of the room and stopped when they saw the dean standing there.

The seniors came running out and stopped when they saw the dean.

"Who did this?" The dean asked.

"I did sir the others didn't know about it." Kycami said stepping forward.

"Why did you do this?" The dean asked by now there was a large group of students watching.

"Because I didn't want to be initiated." Kycami stated and the dean burst out laughing. The seniors walked off in a huff and as they passed people began to laugh at them.

"In all the years that I have worked here this is one thing I haven't seen." The dean said trying not to laugh.

"The paint and feathers will wash off but their skin and hair will be bright pink for a while!" Kycami said sheepishly.

"How did you manage that?" The dean asked curiously.

"I accidentally dumped an bottle of die in the paint." Kycami said innocently. The dean walked off laughing.

"Now that was fun!" Taysa said.

"I told you it would be." Kycami stated.

The next day Kycami went to her locker and found that the picture she had put init of the pilots was missing.

"Looking for this?" The snob asked holding the picture up. Kycami Moved fast and knocked the snob down and picked up her picture.

"Don't ever touch my things!" Kycami warned her in her flat voice. The girl got up and ran off. Kycami looked at the picture to see if it was damaged. It wasn't so she took the rest of her pictures out of her locker and went to her dorm room.

"WOW! Who are they?" Taysa asked when she saw the pictures.

"Some of my friends." Kycami said and shrugged.

"I heard about what you did to Tracy. She wont be bothering anyone any more. She's scared to death of what you might do to her if she did." Taysa said someone walked in.

"I came to invite both of you to the freshman party." One of the girls that had been with them at the initiation said and left and Kycami closed the door.

"Oh! No I can't go." Taysa said.

"Yes you can! If you let me help you get ready." Kycami said and Taysa nodded. Kycami put Taysa's hair up on the sides and let the rest hang down. Then she gave her a pair of Black jeans and a white tang top. Then she handed her a pair of contacts to wear.

"How long have you known that I don't need glasses?" Taysa asked worried.

"Since I got here! But don't worry I won't say anything." Kycami said and took off her jacket that she was wearing. She had a tang top on so her scars showed on her arm. 

"What happened to your arm?" Taysa asked her.

"Nothing!" Kycami said flatly and went into the bathroom to change. She came out with a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans And a white base ball cap. They went to the party.

Kycami had her back to the door so she didn't see who walked in bet everyone else did and moved away from her.

"She did this to me Rock." Tracy said and pointed to Kycami's back.

"Someone walked up behind her and she spun away when the guy went to grab her. She glared at him and he took a step back and stopped.

"Why did you do this to my girlfriend?" He asked lamely.

"She didn't mind her own business." Kycami said coldly sending chills down everyone's backs.

The guy took another step back and turned to his girlfriend and said: "Lets go!" and he dragged her out of the room and the party continued. That was when everyone left well enough alone.

Months passed and Kycami and a group of girls were throwing a party to celebrate a group dance contest that they had won. The dean had given them permission to use the gym for the party and it was filled.

"Dance! Dance!" Everyone began chanting and Kycami and the group had to dance. Everyone cheered when they finished.

"While were here we should do our other dance." Taysa said and whispered something to someone and the song for the dance began to play and the started the dance and when they finished no one said anything for all eyes were turned to the door.

: Gray eyes met blue eyes:

To Be Continued…

I will right one last story after this and it will be finished.

Sincerely:

Mistress_Dreamz.


	6. Finally The Ending.

Duo: "Finally the last part." He says and walks off the page.

"Those are your friends" Taysa says in wonder and Kycami looks at her then stands on the nearest table.

"Hey! This is a party. That a thing were you get load and have fun remember." Kycami yelled so everyone could hear her.

"Yah!" Everyone yells and began to party again. Kycami spots a movement and glances down to see Tracy getting ready to knock her feet out form under her. She jumps at the last minute and Tracy loses her balance and falls.

"Did you have a nice trip? See you next fall!" Kycami call down to her and got off the table.

"If you keep taunting her she will never give up!" Taysa told her laughing.

"I know! But it's something to do." Kycami said and grinned.

"Wow! Here they come." Taysa said and watched as the pilots approached.

"They are going to kill me." Kycami mumbles and Taysa looks at her.

"So your name is Kycami now?" Quatre says coldly and Kycami glares at him.

"Leave her alone!" Taysa says to him through gritted teeth and Quatre glares at her until she steps behind Kycami.

"Get out of here all of you! You weren't invited to this party." Kycami said so coldly that Quatre looked surprised.

"Is there any problems here?" Rock asked with his friends behind him.

"Rock she did it again!" Tracy wined to him and he ignored her.

"No! They were just leaving!" Kycami said and glared at all five of them. Quatre glared at her and the other pilots looked surprised they had come to apologize not to do battle. The four had to drag Quatre out. The party continued and Kycami wasn't enjoying it anymore.

***

Outside the party Relena was glaring at Quatre and said: "I told you where she was so you could apologize not have a battle with her."

"Why should I apologize when she had every guy in there practically begging at her feet." Quatre asked.

"The only reason for that is because she basically humiliated the seniors. And everyone is afraid of her." The dean said.

"What do you mean humiliated the seniors?" Duo asked.

"Lets just say that on initation night the seniors came out of the room covered in pink paint and feathers. And when they washed the paint off they were bright pink for a week." The dean said and walked of laughing at the memory.

Relena started to walk into the party but was stopped.

"Sorry you weren't invited!" Some one said. Seeing the commotion at the door Kycami walked over to it and saw Relena.

"Let her in she's a friend of mine!" Kycami said and Relena was let in. She turned around when she heard a screech. Tracy was lying on the floor covered in water.

"Opps my foot slipped!" Taysa said as she walked by.

"Rock!" Tracy wined and Rock drug her out of the room.

"Good one Taysa!" Kycami said to Taysa and both girls grinned.

"Poor Rock he has to put up with that annoying wining!" Taysa said quietly.

"Not any more I don't! Would you like to dance Taysa?" Rock asked as he walked in and he and Taysa went to dance.

"It's about time they got together don't you think so Kycami?" One of her friends asked.

"Yep!" Kycami said.

"So are you going to quit picking on Tracy?" The same friend asked.

"Nope it's to much fun. But I will think about it if she leaves me alone." Kycami stated. 

"I told the guys where you were so they could apologize!" Relena said.

"Hey! It's all over no hard feelings! I got my life finally." Kycami said cheerfully.

"No it's not all over. You and Quatre are still battling." Relena stated.

"I said it's over! I have my life now and want other people to stay out of it!" Kycami said coldly and turned her back on Relena and started to walk away.

"I order you to stay a talk!" Relena almost yelled.

"I don't take orders from anyone!" Kycami said and continued to walk.

"You are a coward Tyla you won't even face you emotions." Relena said and Tyla turned on her.

"You talk about facing my emotions. You should take your own advice!" Tyla stated coldly and turned away Relena ran out and as she ran past the guys a sob escaped her.

Kycami watch her run off and turned when Taysa walked up to her.

"I've never seen you be mean to one of your friends! What's going on with you?" Taysa asked her making feel really bad about it.

"I don't know!" Kycami said and went out the back door of the gym and up to her room. She put the leash on Hope and went looking for Relena. She found her sitting under a tree.

"You left me this dog at the hospital. I named her Hope because after watching her she had me laughing. So I figure that since I won my last battle that I would finally be able to live in peace with myself. But I was wrong as you said I am a coward because I wont face my emotions." Kycami said quietly and when Relena looked at her she continued: "For once I have found something I am afraid of and that is my emotions because I don't understand them very well so I run from them. What I said to you was true but I am sorry if I hurt you."

"What we both said was true! But I am the one that should be sorry for saying it to you in the first place." Relena said quietly and scratched Hop behind the ear.

"The funny thing is that I ain't afraid to die or of any other human but I am afraid of my own emotions." Kycami said and laughed bitterly and saw Quatre walking with Tracy hanging on his arm and added: "Right now I am feeling jealousy and for once I understand it."

"What are you going to do?" Relena asked worried after seeing Quatre and Tracy together.

"Hey Tracy I heard Rock didn't waste any time dumping you. He must have got tired of the whining!" Kycami yelled so Tracy could hear her Tracy did and turned bright red.

"Now that was not what I expected you to do." Relena said surprised.

"Hey I wouldn't pass up a chance to embarrass Tracy! It just so much fun." Kycami said quietly.

"I figured you would go kill her or something." Relena said.

"I try not to kill people anymore. Besides I just might put some pink die in her shampoo or something pick isn't her color." Kycami said quietly and looked down at Hope because Quatre was looking at her expecting her to do something.

"This must be hard for you." Relena said softly.

"It is but life is never easy. I have to get back to my room. We can talk more there." Kycami said and she and Relena headed for the room. When they got there Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei were there.

"I thought it would be ok to let them in." Taysa said nervously because Duo was Reading Kycami's papers Heero was on her computer Wufei had managed to find her sword and was messing with it and Trowa was juggling some of her knick knacks. 

"They do this all the time so don't worry." Kycami said and quickly grabbed the pictures out of the papers Duo was going through and put them in her back pocket.

"What were those?" Duo asked bringing everyone's attention to Kycami.

"Nothing just some pictures that's all." Kycami said quickly and all the guys narrowed their eyes at her.

"Let us see." Duo ordered and Kycami shock her head no and backed up to the wall.

"I don't see what the big deal is they are only pictures of you guys." Taysa stated and Kycami turned red and glared at her.

"I don't remember having my picture taken." Duo said.

"Let us see them." Heero ordered and Kycami handed Relena the pictures instead. When Relena started to laugh Heero took the pictures from her and looked at them and turned red.

"How did you get these?" Heero asked embarrassed.

"They were given to me for the mission so I would know to watch out for you." Kycami said embarrassed.

"Mission? What are you talking about?" Taysa asked confused and Kycami didn't know what to say so she told her friend the truth.

"My real name is Tyla Camiyamay Kincaid. I was a soldier and when I couldn't move my arm I ran and tried to live my own life but my past came back to haunt me so I ran again and ended up here." Kycami said quietly.

"I'm glad that you came here or I wouldn't have lasted this long or made a good friend." Taysa said sincerely.

"So the rumors must be true!" Relena said.

"I told you what she did to me her second day here." Tracy said and added: "Now your going to get it."

"Your lucky she didn't pull a gun on you." Quatre said freeing his arm from her.

"Yah! She did it to me and Heero!" Duo said and Tracy turned a little pail.

"Hey! Don't forget the time she pulled her gun on Milliardo." Relena put in and when Tracy fainted she added: "Your right Tyla it is fun picking on her."

"You're missing a great party! Besides everyone wants you to do that dance again." Rock said stepping over Tracy and both Taysa and Tyla groaned and he said: "I thought you liked to dance?"

"No we only did that on a dare!" Tyla said.

"We might as well do it one last time." Taysa mumbled and they went to the party. They did the dance one last time and Tyla went and sat against the wall to watch everyone dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Quatre asked her flatly.

"Whatever!" Tyla said just as flatly and they went out on the dance floor and began to dance to a slow song. 

Tracy started to head for them but Heero caught her and put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't bother anyone.

Gray eyes met blue eyes! They danced and as the song ended Quatre leaned close to her and their mouths met in a tender kiss that said more then words. 

The End.

Duo: "Yes! It's finally over." 

Wufei: "It's about time." They walk of the page.


End file.
